


L.O.V.E.

by ThisIsMiya



Series: From The Heart [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Female Alpha, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Sharing a Bed, alpha reader, hetero mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMiya/pseuds/ThisIsMiya
Summary: Peter’s really nervous to tell you about the baby but with a little TLC you get him to open up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Reader
Series: From The Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	L.O.V.E.

“Considering the fact you guys are like half my age, you both act like an old married couple.”

You snorted. “We are so not half your age. We’re more like a third.”

“First of all, that is not true. I am not that old. I understand that I’m really that wise and all and seem much older and more mature than I look, but-”

“Besides,” you cut in, “Old married couples are not this clingy.” You gestured to Peter who was sound asleep in your lap, completely unaware of the conversation going on around him. “Do you sleep in Pepper’s lap?”

Pepper, passing by, laughed. “That would be a terrible idea, (Y/N), knowing Tony. Please don’t put ideas in his head.”

Tony stood and kissed her on the cheek. “I already have so many. And I think it sounds like a wonderful idea! There are already so many things I do there anyway-”

Pepper looked horrified. “Tony, you do realize there are other people that live here and do not need that imagine in their head.” She looked at you apologetically. You flashed her a grin.

“Well, they need to realize that Morgan didn’t come out of my lab.” He pointed out. “Besides, (Y/N) and Peter are in their twenties, they probably fuck every week-”

“Oh my God, Tony! Not everyone needs to know that!” You exclaimed in a whispershout as to not wake Peter. “And lower your voice would you? Peter’s sleeping.”

He smiled triumphantly. “So it’s true?”

Steve came into the room with Bucky, and they sat on the couch opposite of you. Tony grinned maliciously. “(Y/N) and Peter have sex every week!”

You facepalmed. “That’s the most ridiculous thing-”

“(Y/N)?” Peter asked, blinking his eyes open and rubbing them with the back of his hands. “What time is it?”

You glanced at your watch. It was your three-year anniversary gift from Peter. “It’s 8:37, love.”

He sat up, groggily, and laid his head on your shoulder. “How long was I out?” He yawned.

“An hour.” You responded. 

He stood, taking the blanket you’d draped on him with him. “I’m going to bed,” he said. “I’m tired.”

Tony scoffed. “Who’s the old, lame Avenger now?”

Peter stopped and turned. Brown eyes filled with tears, he turned to face Tony. His voice soft, he quietly asked, “I’m the lame Avenger?”

Rolling his eyes, Tony stood, going over to your fiancé. “Don’t be so sensitive, Underoos.”

Peter flinched. Tony, confused, reached out to him and Peter stepped away. “Don’t touch me.”

And he ran from the room.

\----

“Peter? Sweetheart? Are you in here?” You knocked on the door to your bedroom. All you could hear was his quiet sniffling. He opened the door, eyes red and puffy from crying. “Oh, baby.”

He fell into your embrace and sobbed. You led him to your bed and sat down, wrapping your arms around him. “He-he…” He gasped as he tried to get the words out, tears still streaming down his face as he buried his face in your T-shirt. 

“He didn’t mean it, lovie.” You soothed. “See, we were having this conversation earlier, about him being old and I was poking fun at him and this was all while you were sleeping of course, which is why you didn’t hear it, and that was him kind of continuing that joke.”

“Oh,” he whispered. “I thought that was his way of kicking me out of the Avengers.”

You hugged him. “Love, he’d be getting rid of both of us if he was even thinking about kicking you off the team.”

He lifted his tear stained face from your chest. “Really?”

“Of course! You’re a part of the team, and an important one at that. We all contribute in some way and what you do is no exception. Peter, we’re going to be married.” You say softly. “Anywhere you go, I want to go with you. For better or worse.”

He nodded. There was a knock on the door. “Hello? Kid?”

Peter looked at you desperately. “I’m not ready. Make him go away?” he pleaded.

You kissed his forehead. “That I can do.”

You stood, walking over to the door, opening it, and wedging your body into the space so he couldn’t see Peter. “(Y/N)? Where’s Peter?” He tried to crane his neck to see into the room better so you stepped out and shut the door behind you. 

“He’s upset.” You responded. “He’s not really in the mood right now.”

Tony pushed past you and opened the door, stumbling into the room. “Oh, kid.” he said, upon seeing Peter in a miserable heap in the bed. 

“Please, Mr. Stark. Please leave me alone.” Peter said.

You walked into the room, Peter extending his arms out to you as if he was a toddler wanting to be picked up. You sat on the bed and pulled him into your lap. He wrapped his arms around you and buried his nose in your neck, scenting you as he tried to calm himself down.

Pepper appeared in your doorway. “Tony there you are!” She rushed into your room, and grabbed Tony’s arm. “What are you doing in here? Leave the poor boy alone!”

Peter whimpered. The room you shared had always been a safe space for him and no one ever came in without permission. And yet...two adults, nevermind that fact he knew both them well, were intruding in his safe space. You pet his hair. “(Y/N)...” he whined. “Why are they in here?”

“Shit.” Tony looked horrified. Having been mated to Pepper for quite awhile now, Tony understood, secondhand, how it felt to have someone encroaching on personal “territory”.

At that moment, Pepper seemed to understand too. “Oh, Peter. I’m so sorry.”

You stood to see them out, but Peter reached out and pulled you back to the bed. “Stay.” he begged. 

You agreed and let him pull you back down. “If you could give us a moment.” You said, settled back and once again wrapping your arms around him.

Pepper and Tony both nodded, walking out and shutting the door behind them. Peter didn’t relax until he could no longer hear their footsteps.

“Is it too much to ask that I just want time alone with my mate?” he muttered. “I just wanted to be alone for a little, to cool off.”

You hugged him to your chest. “I understand, darling.”  
“You do?”

You smiled. “Of course. Tony came into her without permission and this is basically your nest.” You took a breath. “And I don’t know if you...would want, but if you’d wish, we could look into purchasing our own property. So we could have our own space.”

Peter looked thrilled. “I...I’d love that. But...this is my home now. This is the family I’ve made for myself; you included. I can’t leave this all behind.”

You leaned in and gently pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Of course, love. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

He sat there for a moment, thinking. “I...I have a confession.” he admitted. 

You raised an eyebrow. “Okay. Continue.”

He took a breath. “I don’t know how you’ll take it.” he said softly. “And I’m kind of scared.”

You grinned, leaning in to kiss him. “How could anything bad,” you said. “Every come from you?” You asked him.

He smiled. “You’ll really love this then.”

You leaned back. “Okay. I’m ready.”

With a smile on his face, he leaned in and whispered in your ear, “I’m pregnant.”


End file.
